Talk:United Nations
UN/UEG Where has it been established that the UN is under the UEG? Kr1 22:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Hey If anybody notices this please answer me how many earth countries our in the united nations?.WhiteKnight 18:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :If you mean in the Haloverse, I'm pretty sure that all countries are now owned by them and any one that tries to be independant is just refered to as rebels. If you mean in our world, I don't know, try looking it up on Wikipedia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:26, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Currently, there are 192 nations in the UN, each with 1 representative. But 5 of the 192 are permanent members: US, China, Russia, France, and the UK.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 16:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Definetly ! The UN is most definetly still around. Remember that the Colonial Administration Authority (CAA) and the Colonial Military Administration (CMA), are reffered to as "UN CAA" and "UN CMA" ? Which means that the CAA and CMA are actually branches of the UN. Confirmed !! It's been confirmed in Contact Harvest that the UN is still in charge of the UNSC. I think we should edit the articles accordingly. --UNSC Trooper Talk 21:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Human Right I include the Human Right charter as a founding document, the UN always base their jugement on this article i trought it was a good idea to include it to the article.CF 0 13:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I wonder why. language I fix the language thing with a reference it french but it confirmed CF 0 01:08, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Role of the UN I've been wondering about the actual role of the UN in the Halo universe and the whole thing seems pretty complex, even contradictory at points. We know that the UN is actually a part of the UEG from this interview. This alone seems quite odd, seeing as the Earth government is above the UN. From Contact Harvest, we know that the citizens on Earth are under the UN's control, which seems quite obvious. It isn't specified if they actually control the colonies or just Earth/Sol, but in The Cole Protocol, it was mentioned that the UN had at least some degree of control over the colonies or that it tries to keep them under the Earth government. Still, if the CAA is a governing body for the colonies, and it answers directly to the UEG and not UN, what is the UN's job? If the UN controls UEG's colonies, why is the CAA needed? Could it be that the UN acts more like it does today, as an organization aiming to preserve security, international law and so on, rather than an actual government or ruling body, which would be the UEG. Does the Encyclopedia shed any light to this? I've always thought the human governing structure in the Halo universe has been pretty elusive and complex. Really, our articles aren't any better. Unified Earth Government doesn't even mention that the UN is actually under their control. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :The UN merged all nations together into "United Earth". It still exists similar to how it did in the 21st century, just on a planetary scale (ie. Harvest as the equivalent of a nation in the 21st century). The CAA is part of the UN that makes sure that all colonies remain friendly (remember that they have their own legitimate governments). The UE(G) seems to be the capital planet in this colonial empire.-- Forerunner 13:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but the UN isn't the human government. It doesn't colonize worlds or rule over them. For me, it seems more like they're acting in the 26th century much like they do now; trying to solve large-scale disputes, human rights, development, etc. instead of acting as a ruling body. As stated by Bungie in the interview I posted above, the UN is under the ultimate authority of the UEG, in the same sense as UEG or CAA. The colonies' sovereignty or independence in the same sense as countries is questionable. Yes, they have governments, but on Harvest for example, the highest government official was a Governor which usually - as well as in this case - implies that the colony answers to a higher authority. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC)